She Just Knew
by mysoufflegirl
Summary: After Rose died and Damon killed Jessica,Stefan & Elena broke up When Elena has a dream of Damon in trouble she heads towards the boarding house in hope to find him, but he's not there! where is he? is he in danger? read to find out! :  a Delena story!


**Chapter 1**

Elena was running, running scared through the woods, the rain falling hard on her. Breathing hard, looking behind her every once in a while to check if someone was following her or if she lost them already. She didn't know why she was running or who she was running from, but it didn't matter. All she knew is that she _had_ to keep running, she _had_ to find _him._ Because if she didn't…she couldn't even think about that possibly. She shook her head in denial.. she _had_ to find _him __**now. **_

She kept running and running until she was sure she would collapse any minute now, he legs about to give up. But she wouldn't, not for anything in the world. She _couldn't _live without _him_. She just couldn't, like she couldn't live without air to breathe. _He _is her air. There was no denying, not anymore.

Suddenly, she saw a figure standing in front of her, drenched from the rain, still obliviously falling around them. She stopped, stared at the man a few feet in front of her. It was dark, which is why she wasn't sure how she knew it was _him,_ but she _**knew**_ it was _him_; her life, her love.

Just when she made this discovery, _He_ collapsed on the floor. She ran to _him, _a very worried expression hit her face, she was checking for injuries or something, **anything**, that might give her a clue. When she touched his shirt she felt something sticky and moist, it was…. _**blood**_!

He opened his eyes in shock for a moment, then he closed them slowly. Letting himself sink deeper into unconsciousness.

"_**Damon**_!" she screamed, shooting from the bed where she laid, she was sweating cold sweat and breathing heavily. She closed her eyes again, sighing from relief that it was all just a dream.

_Nightmare, more like it, _she thought

She sat there thinking about what the dream mean, She dreamed about Damon dying! That was not normal, well nothing has been exactly normal… but still this was pushing it. Dreaming about my ex-boyfriend's brother dying! I mean sure, He was her friend… but this was weird. She cared about him, and to some extent loved him, but…she didn't know, she was confused to say the least.

Why did his death in her dream affect her so much? Of course he was her friend, but it felt different. Like he was her lover…. Did she love him? She didn't know.

_Ughh! Why can't I sort out my feelings?,_ she thought in frustration, throwing her pillow to the wall. She looked back to her bed, where her teddy bear lay. She sighed thinking about that time Damon was in her room, laying in her bed holding the teddy bear in his arms.

As embarrassing as it sounds, she was jealous of that teddy bear. _oh my god what am I saying?, _she thought, _I'm going completely insane! _

She shook her head, and blinked rapidly trying to clear her mind from all the Damon thinking. But of course it didn't, because one Damon enters you mind, there's no way it will leave it. She was ashamed to say, that this happened to her a lot. But this is time it felt different. So she got up, got dressed, got in the car and went straight to the Salvatore Boarding House without a second thought. She didn't know why she was going to find Damon, she just _had_ to. It felt like in the dream, where she just _had_ to find Damon. Well this was like that.

She sighed standing in front of the Boarding House, she knocked at the door twice. Someone opened the door, she braced herself expecting it to be Damon. But it was Stefan answering the door, not _him._

"Elena? What are you doing here? It's three in the morning." Stefan said confused and sleepy. Apparently she woke him up.

At the mention of the time, she was shocked. She didn't expect it to be that early.. Er.. Late.. whatever.

"Is Damon here?" She asked nervous

"umm…No" he said frowning "He left last night, he didn't come back. Why? Is something wrong?"

She was thinking fast, if he wasn't here.. Then where the hell is he? He has to be somewhere. Why did he left thought? She had so many questions and thoughts running through mind she didn't know which one to ask first.

"Do you have any idea where he is?" she asked, a worried expression crossed in her face.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking. "Yeah, he said something about going to mom's cabin outside of town… or something."

"umm…Okay. Thanks, Stefan." she said

"Yeah no problem." he said confused, he narrowed his eyes as he watched her go.

She parked outside of the cabin Stefan was talking about. She didn't know how she knew where it was, she just _knew_. Stefan nor Damon talked about their mother, less about her cabin outside of town, so she didn't had a clue what to expect. But it looked like a normal cabin with a deck out front. She didn't know how this could be their mother's cabin when it looked completely modern, well as far modern as cabins went. This looked nothing like a 165 year old cabin.

She walked hesitantly up the stairs, she hesitated before knocking on the door. She waited 5 minutes and no one answered. She tried the door knob, turned it and opened the door slowly. She entered the cabin slowly and hesitantly. She walked to the living room, and right as expected she saw Damon standing in front of the fire place, staring intensively to a photograph. She walked silently towards him, until she was by his side. Damon turned to her, he had tears on his eyes and tear tracks through his cheeks. She was shocked, she stared at his eyes and he at hers. She moved a hand to his face, stroking his cheeks with her thumb. He moved his face to her hand and closed his eyes.

She wrap her arms around his neck in a hug, he hugged her back wrapping his arms around her waist, holding on to the back of her shirt in comfort. He needed to hold on to something real, something true; Elena. He cried silently on her shoulder, while she stroked his hair in comfort, tears coming from her eyes from watching him in so much pain. She couldn't handle that her Damon, teasing, sarcastic, charming Damon, was crying from all the pain he felt.

He had been holding back so much emotion, so much hurt, ever since his mom died that it finally came out. Rose dying was the final straw for him. He'd had endured so much pain and betrayal in his immortal life that he'd exploded. Then he killed that girl, that innocent girl, in the highway. He'd never felt guilt for killing someone.. Never… in his life… but now he did. He'd came back to his mom's cabin, where he'd spent so much time with his mom here teaching him everything he knew… he saw in the photograph of him and his mom.. And he broke down. Thinking about what his mom would say about him killing someone just because he was hurt…. She would be so disappointed in him. Like everyone else was. Now when Elena showed up, he felt like he had a second chance, she hugged him with so much force, it felt good that someone was holding him up when he was crashing down.

He's broken. She's trying to put him back together again, into her Damon.

Elena guided Damon up the stairs, into a bedroom and they just collapsed in bed. Damon was still crying into her shoulder, all his tears he'd held back finally coming out, while Elena holds him, soothes him, saying comforting words like "it will be okay" and "I'm here" .

When Damon finally stopped crying, he fell as sleep in her arms, Elena strokes his hair soothingly, watching him sleep peacefully. She sighs in relief that he's finally in peace after the horrible storm he'd just gone through. She falls as sleep, as well, with Damon in her arms.

**A/N : thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think and if I should continue it! 33 ;) **

**PS. I don't own anything (unfortunately), the only thing I own is the storyline! :D **

**Xoxo,**

**Merzyy**


End file.
